Lullaby
by spiritgirl16
Summary: What if it wasn't Yu that was the main character of the story but someone else, meet Akiko Narukami! What changes will she bring to the humble town of Inaba and it's inhabitants, will she be able to solve the unfolding string of murders surrounding her visit?pls read!:3 pairings undecided!possible plot changes later on!x3


_**Kay so I know it's probably kinda late**_**_, and I'm pretty sure the series is over buuut anyway I decided to make a fanfiction o the series anyway...well, the game to be more exact since that's sort of what got me inspired to do this:3_**

_**Sorry if it doesn't seem all that great at first obviously I may need to do some brushing up on it, but I just really wanted to try it this way first, also the main protagonist will be a female and the storyline for the most part will be following the game and anime, but I do intend to mix in my own plot as well so I hope you enjoy please don't forget to review:)**_

* * *

**Chapter One:Arrival**

**_?'s P.o.v_**

_'She threw open the door of the basement, her chocolate brown eyes widened in fear as a sudden clenching gave way in the pit of her stomach making her hesitate before placing her first step on the cold creaking wood..._

_Slowly she descended downward forcing herself to resist the screaming of her nerves and conscious urging her to go back up the stairs, to abandon the possibly fatal task she had set out for before it was too late, but not before hearing an especially loud thump behind her causing her to spin around and gasp in shock when she saw-_

_**PiPiPi!**_

The girl paused closing the book she had been reading while waiting for the train to begin moving so she could bring out her cell, it was her uncle calling her...again.

She smiled at how protective he seemed to get over those close to him, this had after all been about the seventh time he had messaged or called to make sure she had gotten on the train safely, and the fact that he was a detective only sometimes made the issue more...sensitive for him.

"Hello?"

"Oh Akiko?Just wanted to make sure you were on your way and still in one piece"

"Yes,I'm fine uncle Dojima-san no need to worry.I'll see you and Nanako soon,okay?"

"Right, we'll be waiting at the station then"

_click!_You sighed heavily turning your silver colored eyes to look out the window aimlessly as the train roared to life puffing out a steady stream of steam beginning to move onward towards the small town known as Inaba where your parents wee sending you to stay with your uncle and cousin for a while.

You knew the ride would be long though, so naturally you had brought some sort of reading material for the trip but somehow you managed to finish it within the first thirty minutes or so of the ride forcing you to watch the scenery that was flying by slowly changing from the hustle and bustle of the city you had known to the more slower and subtle feel of the quiet town.

somewhere along the way your eyelids began to close unable to stay open any longer as you felt yourself slip into a deep slumber...

* * *

You snapped your eyes open only to see that you were no longer on the train, but in some sort of limo with two mysterious people looking back at you

How had you ended up here?Who were these people?

"welcome to the velvet room"

Your eyes landed on who your presumed had spoken the words, a man with pointed ears and a long(or at least longer than usual) nose, a grin flashed across his face while the woman beside him remained emotionless looking.

You opened your mouth to speak when you suddenly thought better of yourself and decided to let them be the ones to break the silence.

"well,well it would seem we have a guest with an intriguing destiny..."

The man chuckled obviously seeing something you could not as his words confused you a bit, though you managed not to show it in your expression.

"My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance"

After another moment of silence he continued to speak

"The place you are currently in exists between dream and reality,mind and matter if you will..."

_'between dream and reality?Mind...and matter..?'_

"this is a room only those who are bound by a contract may enter into to"

_'A contract?I don't remember signing anything?'_You thought curiously

"Perhaps it is that such a fate awaits you in the near future?"He mused causing you to blink in bewilderment at his words.

"Now then. why not introduce yourself?"

"Uh, my name is Akiko Narukami"You said in an even tone

"very well then miss Akiko, now then how about we take a look into your future, eh?"

"My future?What do you mean?"You questioned figuring he was probably just some random fortune teller or something.

"Are you a skeptic, perhaps?"He asked

you shook your head while also giving a small shrug

"It's not that I don't believe, I just don't like being mislead for the quick buck"you said bluntly causing another chuckle of amusement to arise form his throat.

"I see, no worries I have no interest in monetary gain of any sort..."He began while spreading out the different cards onto the table sitting in front of him

"you see all the cards are the same, yet there are always different results for each specific individual, similiar to the principles of life wouldn't you agree?"

You stayed silent for a moment contemplating this.

"I suppose"

He then flipped over the first card revealing it to be the tower in an upright position

_shoot..._

"um, that ones bad, isn't it?"You said aloud

"ah yes, it seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent"He concluded like it was no big deal, you shifted ever so slightly in your seat not liking the sound of that.

He then flipped over the moon card going on to explain how a great mystery would be thrust upon you, one that would play a major role in determining your destiny.

the rest of your cards weren't as bad in your opinion, however you noticed he suddenly came to a halt at the next card, his brow seemed to furrow ever so slightly as though he had seen something...unexpected

"Is...something wrong?"

"Interesting, it would seem your next card is the fool card"

You blinked mildly surprised recalling the story behind the fool card and thinking perhaps you had misheard decided to verify

"Um, so what you're saying is..."

"It would seem as though you will reach a crossroad of sorts, one that will pit the planned route you had decided on with a new one, a possible strong bond with another will determine whether or not which path you will take...apparently this person holds the ability to uncover your 'true destiny'"

"True destiny?"

"yes, a destiny far greater than the one originally set out for you,truly intriguing..."

You still didn't quite understand what he meant but decided that as long as it didn't sound too bad you were okay with it.

"Oh my!It would seem I neglected to introduce my assistant to you"

you turned your attention to the woman seated beside him, her expression had not changed in the slightest since the conversation between you two began

"This is margaret, she is a resident of here much like myself"

"My name is margaret an dI am here to accompany you throughout your journey"the woman explained

"we shall save the details however, for another time"Igor said getting back your attention"Until then,farewell..."

**We are now arriving at Inaba station, please ready all luggage for departure and exit in an orderly manner, that is all!**

You bolted up right still a little startled from the strange dream you had just had looking around to confirm you were indeed still aboard the train.

You let out a heavy sigh flopping back for a moment into your seat before pulling yourself up in order to gather your bags and dash off the train and to where uncle and your cousin would be waiting for you

_'But seriously, what was that place?'_


End file.
